halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Zanpakutō
A Zanpakutō (斬魄刀, S''oul-cutter Sword'') is the main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar and the Vizard. Connection Connection is the bond between a Shinigami and its Zanpakutō. It also acts as a marker for new levels in power. When your Connection hits the following numbers, you write a chapter where you obtain the technique and bingo, you have it. *'Shikai' (始解, Initial Release) – 1,000 *'Materialization' – 9,000 *'Bankai' (卍解, Final Release) – 10,000 When a Shinigami hits those numbers in Connection, they can obtain that level of release. It is used as a measuring stick for how well and how long a Shinigami can maintain any of their Bankai forms. Starting at 10,000 Connection, a Shinigami can hold Bankai for 5 RPG turns before it disintegrates, and the ability's strength is only 55% of its full potential. Every 2,000 Connection after that increases the Bankai's lifespan by 1 RPG turn and the strength by 5%. When the strength has hit 100%, it can still continue to grow, except the interval becomes 4,000 Connection for every 5%. The number of turns always increases by 1 per 2,000 Connection: Kai Information ﻿Shikai Shikai gives a character 10% bonus to reiatsu automatically while activated. One doesn’t have to choose this, it is an inherent bonus. When a character reaches Bankai, this Shikai bonus increases to 20%. A Shikai release is attained at 1,000 connection, when a Shinigami learns the name of his or her Zanpakutō. At that point, the release is capable of changing the Zanpakutō's form and acquiring abilities or attacks. An Ability is usually some passive quality or passive effect whereas an Attack is directly offensive in nature. Shikai are limited to 3''' abilities or attacks. Abilities or attacks might be accompanied with a change in form, or may all be in one form. Kai with multiple abilities sacrifice power for flexibility (note that some forms double as abilities). If the form has a measurable effect on the battlefield, it counts as both an ability and a form. Abilities that modify stats may only modify one stat and only by a maximum of 15% at shikai level for a single ability kai. This maximum decreases by 5% per each ability added onto the kai.﻿ Manifestation At 9,000 connection, a shinigami’s bond with his Zanpakutō is so strong that he is able to manifest his Zanpakutō spirit into the world. This signifies his readiness to begin training for Bankai. Bankai Generally, Bankai is a form of release when the Shinigami brings the power of the Zanpakutō's spirit out onto the real plain as a large manifestation, usually in relation to the Zanpakutō spirit's form. Bankai gives a character 40% bonus to reiatsu automatically while activated. One doesn’t have to choose this, it is an inherent bonus. Bankai differ from Shikai in that they may only have one ability and form, but they are allotted '''3 different attacks which all must have a numeric cost attached to them, whether concrete (has a specific reiatsu cost) or proportional (takes a percentage of reiatsu). Bankai abilities may not modify stats as a constant effect.